


Get It Done

by Raimei



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, First Time, Friends With Benefits, Multi, Plot What Plot, friends who fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 03:49:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10505790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raimei/pseuds/Raimei
Summary: Steve is sick of being left out of the loop when it comes to sexual innuendo, and he's coming around to the attitude that sex doesn't necessarily need to be connected to love.Luckily, his best friend happens to be great at it, if you ask her. Which he does, in a fit of desperation. Smut ensues.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! 
> 
> So please be gentle with me... I haven't written in a long time and this is relatively unbeta'd because the porn plot bunny demanded a human sacrifice of my sleep last night and wouldn't let me go until this trash was posted. It's pretty shameless, even for me. Sorry not sorry, I guess? 
> 
> This fic is planned as a multi-chapter but this first chapter is very, very hetero. Archive warnings will be updated if changes are made.

Even through years of being a spy, Natasha was always surprised by what people thought would go unnoticed. This afternoon she was sitting at the breakfast bar in Avengers Tower, with Clint on the couch laughing along to a dumb sitcom, Thor inelegantly inspecting the toaster tray for cleanliness after the last time he set it on fire, Bruce sitting on the arm of the couch instead of on it- but none of their actions caught her attention. Instead it was Steve, trying to remain placid and implacable, sitting easily on the couch with an open posture, but clear irritation buzzing under the surface that he was hiding well.

Except Steve was one of her closest friends, now, and she was trained to notice. Something was off. However, Nat also wasn't one to approach and spook her mark before they were ready, so she lifted her coffee cup to her lips in elegant hands, and waited.

\---

  
Sure enough, Captain America became more interesting to watch as the week progressed.

Clint was insisting on continuing to watch his dumb show at obnoxious (but understandable, given his hearing impairment) volume- it was some 90s show with a lot of innuendo, and every time the relative inexperience of one character was brought up as a punchline, Steve's shoulders started to rise towards his ears, involuntarily. Nat felt it was sad to see such a large man trying to make himself smaller, less of a target- particularly after a youth spent trying to make himself bigger. It ill suited him.

The breaking point came when Tony swept in, undersuit-clad, complaining about the difficulty of divesting himself quickly enough of the suit to get his hands onto his latest conquest (he was being an ass after Pepper had broken up with him, to be fair, although everyone had had to be relieved that at least he wasn't drinking again) and barking notes to JARVIS about gauntlet improvements, that the implacable mask wavered and for a moment, Steve looked lost. Then his golden smile returned and he asked Tony about his priorities and if the repulsors' power would be affected by the modifications, laughing gently.

But Nat noticed his eyes were sad, and she thought to herself, _finally._

\---

  
When Steve knocked on her door, she wasn't exactly surprised. He didn't look sheepish like she'd been expecting though; instead, he stood tall and looked as Cap-like as she'd ever seen him.

"What can I do for you, Steve?"  
"Hey, Nat. There's something that's been bugging me-"  
The corner of Nat's mouth quirked upwards into a half-smile. _I know_ , it said. Steve acknowledged this with a wry smile of his own, and continued.  
"...I know I'm a grumpy old man, and we joke about it a lot. But I want to understand what the draw is, for you all, anyway... and I learn best by practicing, and I don't think the right partner is coming around anytime soon," he paused, took a breath to collect the thoughts that were obviously scattered.  
Nat waited.   
"...and what I was wondering is if you might help me out."   
Patiently, she uncrossed her arms from her chest and gripped his elbow gently. "Steve, you know I always want to help you. But for me to do that, you have to make sense."  
Steve steeled himself, and dove right in.   
"I want sex not to be a big deal. But I'm starting to feel like in waiting for it for so long, I've made it into a bigger issue than it needs to be. I have trouble relating to my team when they prioritise it above our safety; or I guess I don't know where it _should_  rank in priority because I have no personal experience with it."   
Nat rubbed a thumb over his arm, encouraging him to continue.   
"I need to be able to relate to my team. And if I can't do that as a leader, it's a problem. Do you see what I'm getting at?"  
Nat frowned. "I don't think anyone sees your sexual inexperience as a leadership issue, Steve."   
"I know. I just think I've decided... that it would be better for everyone if I just, I don't know, got it done."   
Nat schooled her face into remaining impassive, but withdrew her hand.   
"And you're coming to me with this because..."  
Steve rubbed the back of his neck, suddenly bashful where he'd been nonchalant before. "Nat, you're my sparring partner and the only other supersoldier I know, and my best friend."  
She inclined her head, letting a red curl slip free from behind her ear.   
"So it's a matter of logistics?" She kept her tone businesslike, as though they were discussing the objectives of a mission as they had done a million times before, hoping that this would help Steve spell out exactly what he was building up to asking. His face flooded with relief.   
"Exactly. I mean, I could find or, I dunno, _hire_ someone," he rolled the word hire around his mouth like it tasted wrong for him, somehow, "but worst case scenario, I could hurt someone accidentally by not knowing my own strength, or the person I chose would be... indiscreet; and that would be a distraction that nobody on the team needs."  
"And being Captain America in a time of puritan values probably doesn't lend itself well to the headlines?"  
His eyes twinkled. "'Prostitute sees stars?'"  
Nat smiled wickedly. "I was thinking 'The Red, The White and the Blue Balls' had a nice ring to it."   
He winced. "See? It could be really bad."   
She leaned in closer. "So, to be clear, you're asking me...?"  
Steve sighed, looking defeated, and ran a hand through his blonde hair.  
"Nat. It's not that I don't find you attractive-"  
"Good, because you'd be objectively wrong if you didn't,"  
"-but I'm asking you this  _because_ I know you won't judge me, and you're a good teacher on the sparring mat and off, and I know you can stop me from hurting you if you have to, and because I know we will always be friends."   
She decided not to make it easy for him, and peered up at him from where his eyes were downcast, forcing him to meet her eyes.   
"That isn't a question."  
"Nat."  
"Steve."  
He raises his gaze, squaring his jaw like he was going into battle, and asked,  
"Nat, will you show me what the hell I'm doing?"  
She grinned. 

"I thought the problem was that you were _not_ doing it, and there's your first mistake!"

Steve grinned with relief that she hadn't thrown him out of the doorway, and that she was clearly unruffled, but muttered "Asshole."   
"Language!" she replied, and punched him lightly on the arm. "So, objectives of the mission?"   
They determined to meet a couple days later, since Nat felt the nervous anticipation was part of the experience, and since Steve knew she was the teacher here, he agreed to her terms. Friends first.

For Nat, the transition to thinking about someone sexually wasn't difficult- seduction was part of her skill set, and someone who changed sides as often as she had learned to look for every advantage against most people she met, including teammates. It really was a little unfair on the man, she thought, even though he'd been able to confidently flirt with her when it was clear sex was not on the agenda when discussing her scars. The problem was that Steve still equated sex with love, when it could merely be a fun exercise. So she decided to treat it like another training session. Steve wanted a no-frills first time, and Nat knew that half the reason people had such difficulty with the concept of sex was because they built up the first time to be so much more important than it was. She just needed to give him an experience with the training wheels on, really. Nat's mind whirred through her arsenal, picking what wouldn't hurt him.

At the end of a day lounging in the tower later that week, Steve excused himself from the table. When he was halfway to the door she saw Sam ask where he was going, and she smoothly stepped in when she saw his back stiffen.  
"Cap wanted extra training after I threw his ass twice last week."  
He immediately followed her lead, seamless as always. "It was once, but it was embarrassing enough. See you guys tomorrow."   
She lazily waved to the others as she left the room, calling after Steve, "let's make it two for two then!"   
In the corridor, he waited for her to fall into step beside him, then quirked an eyebrow. "Training session?"   
"Hey; you wanted this to be gotten over with. I figured business as usual would help."  
He looked ahead. "It really does. Thanks, Nat."   
She grinned up at him as they reached her door. "Hey, I may be going to climb you like a tree, but I'm still going to make you work as hard as any other session."   
Steve swallowed, suddenly nervous. That grin had seen him hit the mat with her knee in his back more times than he cared to admit, and he realised belatedly just how outmatched he was.   
"Come in."

\---

She settled Steve on the couch, where he folded his big hands onto his knees and rubbed awkwardly, like he didn't know where to look.   
"Steve?" She waited until he met her eyes, baby blues twinkling up at her.   
Her hands went to the hem of her shirt. "Remember how you said I must look terrible in a bikini?" He nodded, smiling a little at the memory. She lifted the soft navy jersey over her head in a smooth motion, stretching as she did so to show the muscles laying taut along her sides. His eyes immediately went to the bullet scar from Bucky, and his eyes softened. "Yeah, not so much," he breathed, leaning forward. But his eyes were sadder than she would have liked, so she took a step forward to let him look, knowing that it would draw his focus if she didn't let him catalogue it now while he had the chance. She shrugged, then leaned to pick one of his hands up off his knee, drawing it up to her ribcage where she stood before him. "You can touch it." Artists' fingers caught the edges, where the skin was raised, and traced the ridge of imperfectly healed wound. Natasha let him explore for a moment, then ran her fingers through his hair. Steve started at the sudden change in tone, but her fingers found the roots of his hair and massaged, and he groaned, tilting his head forward instead of burying his face in her stomach.   
"Nat, I don't -"  
"Shhhh. It's okay. Let me."   
Steve fell silent. She ran a hand down his jawline, got a hand under his chin, and pulled his face up to look at her. "Training starts now. Are you paying attention?" She smiled, softer this time, and his eyes crinkled. "Yes."

Gently, she said, "I'm not going to kiss you if you don't want it. I know you might want to keep this as just fucking, to know what it feels like. I'm here to help. You don't like something I'm doing, or something I'm asking you to do, and you can stop me anytime. Okay?"  
He canted his head towards her hand in his hair, but his eyes were clear as he nodded.

She nudged his knees apart with her thighs, then maintaining her grip on his hair, curled herself into his lap, keeping a little bit of distance between her body and his. Her bare feet tucked up between him and the back of the couch, and she bent her head to his ear. "You are allowed to touch me. You've fought me before; you know I'm not made of glass." She guided the hand not on her ribs onto her flank, and his hand rubbed small circles on her thigh and found her hip.   
He looked up at her expectantly, as though wanting to be told he was following correctly. She didn't reply, but ran her cheek along his, eliciting a shiver from the muscular man, before resting her chin on his shoulder. Her lips brushed his pulse point, while the hand not in his hair wandered downwards, cupping him through his cargo pants. She could feel his heart quicken through the thin muscle tee he wore, and smiled. His hand tightened at her hip, and his head fell backwards.

"Oh my god." Her hand smoothed over the bulge she found there, which responded to her touch, as his hips involuntarily bucked up towards her. Letting go of his hair with her other hand, she traced her fingers down his arm, across his bicep, down to the wrist before winding her fingers with his briefly, then saying, "shirt off, please." While his big hand remained firm on her hip, the other rushed to comply as she gave his dick an encouraging squeeze. He gasped, clearly warming to her touch already, as he pulled the shirt over his head. She ducked her head as soon as it did and traced her teeth down the exposed line of his neck, free hand coming up to trace his jaw while her other maintained gentle pressure on his hardening bulge. He tilted his head to allow her easier access, trying to keep his breathing even- a task he failed at miserably when she reached one of his nipples and kissed it gently, then took it between her teeth. She popped the button on his fly at the same time as her free hand went to his other pec, and when she worried both nipples with a combination of pinching and teeth his head thrashed to the other side.   
"Steve."  
His blue eyes popped open. "Nat."   
"Touch me."   
"H-how should I...?"  
She sighed. "Taking my bra off might help." Steve gulped visibly, one hand still fisted in his hastily removed shirt beside them on the couch. This felt like the point of no return, despite Nat's earlier insistence that they could stop anytime he said to. She was sharing more of herself with him than they ever had, despite the unfairness of his request, and he was suddenly overwhelmed with gratitude for his friend. He resolved to do the best he could for her, as well, and raised his hands to her bra line.   
"Stop me if you know this already, but most bras open with a hook and bar system," she explained, before bending her head back to his chest. "They open-" But Steve already had the clasp undone, smiling to himself. "You don't know how glad I was not to be the smallest guy anymore when Morita had to dress as a dame," he caught himself, "a woman for a mission. I had to help him dress, though." He looked up at her earnestly, hands going to her back, smoothing over her shoulderblades. She arched into his touch, almost purring with encouragement, and unzipped his fly, palm fitting to his cotton-clad length. The effect it had on Steve was immediate - the confident storytelling smile slipped, and he bit his lip as she leaned into him once more, coaxing him thicker with strong movements.   
"Steve. I'm going to kiss you now."  
His big blue eyes widened, but her green stayed focused as her hand continued to stroke him through his underwear.  
"I need you to tell me that that's okay."   
He thought of Peggy, and her perfect red lipstick.   
He thought of her funeral.   
He gave in.   
"Okay, Nat."   
"Good." She surged forward, claiming his mouth in an unromantic, possessive kiss; his mind tried to catalogue each new sensation but was quickly overwhelmed, as her mouth closed over his own and she slid closer to him. His hands clutched at her shoulders while she worked him free of his underwear and _shouldn't I be helping with this?_ But Nat snaked a hand around the back of his neck and kissed him for all he was worth, until his cock sprang free into her grasp and her touch on his nakedness sent an electric shock through him. He gasped into her mouth, and she slid her hand down from his neck to tweak at a nipple with her nails, at the same time as she gave him a squeeze. He twitched upward and he clung onto her back for dear life, and she raised herself up a little more on her thighs and slipped one strap from her shoulder, motioning for him to help her. The simple black t-shirt bra soon joined the pile of his shirt next to them, and she slipped one leg from behind his back to plant her foot on the floor for more leverage. Steve didn't notice, because he was staring, a blush -finally!- painting his pale cheeks. He raised his eyes from her chest to look up at her through his lashes, and Nat's heart swelled with how shy he looked. She pumped him harder, and he groaned and buried his face in her chest immediately, before freezing up and uttering a muffled, "sorry, is this-?". In response she moved one of his hands back to her hip, and the other to cup her breast. His hands were warm and firm even while they were unsure, she noted, and when she began to squeeze his cock in earnest he gripped her tightly with both. She hissed, and breathed, "a little less on the chest," while he quickly complied, easing off the pressure immediately. She returned her attention to his cock, tucking her head into the space between neck and shoulder, and nuzzling his neck while he groaned into her chest.  
"Ungh. Nat. You're going to break me-!"   
"Not likely, Cap," she murmured teasingly. "Unless you wanted me to ease off?" As she slackened her grip to make good on her threat, he sagged underneath her, and made a keening noise while shaking his head quickly. She immediately resumed her tight grip and began a punishing pace as he practically mewled with relief, senses overloaded. The hand on her chest rubbed a thumb over her nipple and she immediately arched into his grip, pleased that he was taking the initiative. He responded with more pressure, still gentler than his initial grab, while she worked over his length with a strong hand. It soon became easier as he started to leak into her grip, while she kissed along his jawline and ran her free hand across his shoulders, pulling her torso closer to his. Steve shifted to allow her to put more of her weight closer into his lap, and when the next upstroke caught the head of his cock against her crotch through her leggings his eyes flew open again, going wide with the new sensation. She used her foot on the floor to press further towards him, trapping his cock between them while keeping him moving in her strong grip. The pressure made him squirm and she took the opportunity to roughly push his cargo pants over the curve of his ass before he settled back down onto the couch. A furrow made its way onto his brow at how that had happened so quickly before flitting away again as soon as she caught him on an upstroke again, and he gasped into her mouth while sweeping his hands up and down her sides. "Shit; Nat, I'm- ngh-" but she poured herself into his mouth, teasing her way inside with her tongue, fighting in an entirely different way for dominance than any other training session they'd undertaken. Steve was soon overwhelmed, all thought of speech forgotten, as her hand twisted at the head of his cock relentlessly. He could feel his orgasm starting to build, but he couldn't warn her, couldn't say anything, could barely _breathe_ , so surrounded was he. His focus narrowed, away from the soft swell of her chest filling his palms, away from her delicate hip perched in his lap, until all he could feel was her tiny hand on his proportionally huge cock pulling him ever upward towards his release, and he shuddered into her mouth as he tried and failed to let her know how close he was. She seemed to understand, though, pulling back from deeper kisses, affording him a little breathing room, before demanding, "Come for me, Steve."   
He practically sobbed with the force of it as she gripped him through his orgasm, milking him as he came, his release painting halfway up his chest, further than he'd thought was even possible on his own. Natasha maintained her smooth, even grip, easing him down from the climax as he softened, with an arm draped around his shoulders as she pressed their foreheads together.   
"Just breathe, Steve. It's alright. I got you." Her voice soothed him even as he slipped from her grip, and she chucked him under the chin with her clean hand to meet his lips with a chaste kiss. As the fog of orgasm cleared from Steve's eyes, his eyebrows furrowed as his awareness returned. "But what about you? And this wasn't -"  
She rubbed her nose on his, affectionately. "Think you might let me up so I can clean you off? We're not done yet." Steve suddenly became horribly aware of the vicelike grip he had on her hip, and released it. She sprang up with feline grace to grab a washcloth she'd clearly prepared earlier that day on the bench, and while he marvelled at her efficiency she soaked it in warm water and brought it back over to clean him off in quick, easy strokes, as he watched. _It is amazing how much being brought to climax takes the energy out of someone, even a supersoldier_ , he considered. When Natasha deemed him cleaned up to her satisfaction, she knelt beside him on the couch, face close to his own.   
"How you doing, Steve. You in there?"   
He had the decency to blush, prettily. "I think so. But you haven't- I mean, I want to..." Steve's blush deepened as he cast about for the right words. Natasha, looking like the cat that got the cream, didn't help him. He stammered, "I-I want to do right by you as well. How can I-?" Tentatively, he reached for her, and she guided his hands to the top of her leggings, pulling them down with her underwear as she stood up from the couch to help him get them off her. As she stood, he immediately knelt at her feet, pants still bunched up at his ankles, and dove in to kiss her along her pubic bone, tongue lathing and dipping into the sweetness of her between her lips for the first time. Her hands flew to grip in his hair in surprise, before relaxing off a little. "I shouldn't be surprised that you're a fast learner at this, too," she remarked, and he hummed in contentment at the praise. It sent all kinds of good vibrations through her and she delighted in the feeling as Steve kissed, licked and sucked at her. She moved her hand down to part her lips for him, indicating the small bump where she was most sensitive, and he kissed it gently. She pulled him back, nails scraping at the base of his skull where the hair was shortest, and shook her head. "Try focusing your effort here. You can nibble VERY gently, or worry my clit between your teeth- most women love that, if they're warmed up enough first."  
His eyes narrowed as he parsed this new information. "Are you warmed up enough?" As he trailed his gaze down her body above him, he noticed the line of bruising on her hipbone where he had gripped with his earlier release. He blanched. "Oh my god, Nat, why didn't you tell me I was-!"   
She interrupted him brusquely, tugging his head closer to her while she traced the bruises with her fingertips. Her fingers looked very small next to the hand he had clamped around her thigh, and he felt a surge of dismay at the sight. _Of course I hurt her_ , he thought bitterly. But she didn't look upset; rather, like she was considering. "Steve, you didn't hurt me any more than I wanted. You know I could have thrown you off if I objected. And in answer to your question, yes, I am pretty well warmed up, because I _liked_  it." His mouth fell open at that. "Oh," he said weakly. She tugged at his hair once more, parting her lips with the other hand, and he sank his tongue into her, noticing this time that the wetness he found there was too much to have come from his tongue alone. He hummed his "Ohhhh..." of understanding into her warm folds, and her thighs trembled slightly under his hands as she sighed with contentment, before dragging him up her body by the hair again. When he reached her height she released his hair, scratching gently into the roots, and pointed out "I'm pulling you around by the hair but you don't seem to mind. It's that same kind of feeling, where it hurts so good." He nodded, and stayed bent to her height, pants pooling around his ankles still.   
"Shall we move this to my bed?"  
Steve swallowed hard.   
Natasha apparently saw something in his eyes that meant agreement, though, so she let her fingers trail down his arm to his hand, and twisted their fingers together briefly before turning and sauntering through the door to her bedroom.  
Even familiar with her shape as he was from her tight uniform, she was a sight altogether different walking away unclothed. Steve shook himself free of his trousers to follow.

 

\---

  
In the few seconds before he'd arrived, Natasha had managed to arrange herself among the pillows on her bed with an elbow under her head.   
"Dammit, Nat, are you _trying_  to kill me? You look..."  
Her eyelids shuttered a little. "No more than usual for a training session. Why, how _do_ I look?"   
"You know you look amazing," he said quickly, guessing the reason she was suddenly guarded was to do with the large number of men objectifying her on a near-daily basis. "But to me you look..." His fingers twitched, and he decided to answer earnestly. "You look like I wish I had a sketchpad and some charcoal."   
She broke into an easy smile, and rolled a little into his knees where they bumped the foot of the bed. "Well, that's a new one, I have to say. Get up here."  
He was suddenly all thumbs again, and she sat up to smooth her hands over his forearms as he crawled up the bed to settle over her, bracketing her body like he was afraid to put weight on her. She frowned minutely, and pointed out, "Rogers. I'm not going to break, you can lean on me." Somewhat abashed, he settled over her, and with the feel of her warm body beneath him his cock twitched with renewed interest. She kissed his throat and he shivered.  
"Nat, I don't... walk me through this?"   
She pushed him off to her side so he was facing her, considering, as she propped herself up on an elbow. He mirrored her.   
"Do you want to know the whole plan now, or would you like to follow my lead?" He smiled; she'd said something very similar to them on the last mission. As he recognised the phrase, a hand curled around his cock again, and he realised she was deliberately tone switching between a mission where he was efficient as a leader and a sexual context where he had no idea what he was doing in order to remind him of his competence. It was comforting, clever, and kind, and he felt a rush of affection for his friend. He ducked his head. "I'll follow your lead," he replied. "But can you explain a little as you go?"   
"Sure thing." She kissed him softly, at the corner of his mouth. "Are your knees okay after that fall you took about a week back? I plan on using your strength a bit."   
He frowned, trying to work out where she was going with this. "They're fine..."  
"Good! Kneel up on them then, please!" And with that, she was sliding over to a control panel on the wall to change her sliding wardrobe doors to mirrors.   
"JARVIS, you there?"  
The electronic voice chirped in soothingly as Steve got to a kneeling position. "As always."  
"Think you can make sure we're not disturbed, here or," she threw a smirk at Steve, "where we're supposed to be?"   
JARVIS' reply was smooth and immediate. "The doors to training room 4 in the gym have been sealed in accordance with your booked time, and I took the liberty of boosting the soundproofing in your room."   
"Perfect, thanks. Now get out of here." In one smooth motion, she lifted one knee onto the bed, trailing one leg off it elegantly and in a way that Steve *knew* she knew gave a great view of her hips in the mirror behind, and licked a stripe up his hardening cock.   
"CHRIST, Nat!!!"   
She hummed, pleased, as she squeezed the base between two fingers. "Ooh, sounds like a good call on the soundproofing. You're loud."   
"I-is that a bad th-AAAAGH!!!"  
She looked up at him innocently through her lashes, or as innocently as she could with her lips around his member, pulling off with a wet pop.   
"Yes?" The hand that had been pinching the base got to work gently squeezing him to hardness again. Superhero refractory periods had their uses.   
He quivered. Steve had never... _I mean, if that was just her mouth, then....?_  
Natasha could see where his train of thought was going, and smiled wickedly.   
"Steve, I want you to do something for me. I need you to put one arm behind your back, and the other one needs to come down to me here, understand?"   
She was speaking slowly and deliberately, her eyes smouldering as she lit a fire in his belly with her hand in constant movement on his cock. He could feel her breath puffing on the head as she spoke, and it was all he could do to nod. Natasha grabbed his wrist and pulled his hand down to between her legs, where she still felt slick with desire and his saliva from earlier. "I need you to rub my clit for me while I'm down here, okay? I'll tell you when the plan changes." She took his fingertips, pressed them to her, and then moved them in small circles across that sensitive nub she'd shown him before. It was a little awkward with her on her side, but he managed it with a twist of his wrist. Satisfied, she returned her attention to his cock, kissing the tip, then running her tongue along the sensitive ridge near the head.   
Steve nearly passed out, but as soon as he eased up the pressure on her, she withdrew with a smile. He immediately understood the rules, and renewed his efforts. Natasha brought her lips to the head again, and carefully slid down over him, until he was again submerged in wet warmth.

They kept this up for some time, and Steve felt himself thickening and hardening, as he felt Natasha getting slicker under his hands. When she shuddered under him and hummed on his dick, he pitched forward, groaning, and he slid free of her lips with that same wet sound. The hand from behind his back flew out in front of him to slam into the bed, and Natasha was pitched from lying on her side to lying on her back looking up at him. He maintained his balance, and didn't still his fingers on her clit. She swallowed, looking hungrily at his mouth, close as it was to her chest.   
Slowly, not sure if he was reading her right, Steve lowered his lips to her nipple, kissing it gently with wet lips. Natasha groaned again, a deep, animal sound, and he attacked her chest with renewed vigour. As he swept across her clit with thick, calloused fingers, he matched his strokes with a smattering of kisses and suction. But when one of his teeth scraped her nipple as she squirmed, Natasha actually whimpered with pleasure, in a sound that went directly to Steve's dick. "Yes, Steve, like that, please like tha-" Immediately he worried her nipple between his teeth, and she writhed, keening with pleasure. She pushed him upward though, so that his face could no longer reach her chest, and said,   
"Now do that with your fingers so I can get to your cock, Steve."   
He blinked, hearing her refer to him so explicitly for the first time.  
"Rogers. Hands on, now."   
He hurried to oblige, moving his hand from the bed to her chest, seizing upon the nearer of her nipples and rolling it firmly between his fingertips. She arched under him as he maintained pressure on her clit, pulling her higher and higher. She fisted her further hand in the sheet, and her nearer hand pushed at Steve's hips where he knelt above her, to get a hand on his cock and try to lower it to her lips for kisses. But Steve was too hard, and his dick bobbed, but not low enough for her to get her whole mouth on, so he slipped from her mouth and she instead focused on licking stripes up his length and kissing and sucking where she could, aware that it wasn't enough for him and would be driving him wild. And she waited.

Steve growled. With Natasha lying on her back like this in front of him, while she looked laid out like a buffet, she could only just manage to get the tip of his dick into her warm mouth before he slipped free again. She was still pumping him from the base with one hand; the other was on his wrist like an iron vice so he couldn't let up on her clit, but after being enveloped in warm heat... "Nat. It's not enough. I want..." She twisted his cock on an upstroke, knowing what he was getting at. His chin hit his chest as he groaned.   
Nat looked up at him, seeing him coated in a fine sheen of sweat from the effort of holding back, and teased a little more, wringing a mewl from him as she seized his dick more firmly.   
"What do you want, Steve?"  
He choked back a sob and she shivered with the pressure on her clit, as she arrived at her own climax, and warm wetness slicked his fingertips where they were rubbing at her. She used her grip on his wrist to plunge his first two fingers inside her, at the same time as she wrung his cock with a lick to the tip.

Steve roared, his head thrashing from side to side where he knelt above her. Quick as a flash, thighs trembling minutely from her own climax, Natasha flipped the muscular man with an ease that belied his bulk, from kneeling onto his back. The wind went out of Steve in a whoosh much like it did when she managed this in the training rooms- only this time, she didn't give him a chance to catch his breath, covering his cock with her mouth, sinking down onto it. The roar turned to a whimper as he clung to her shoulder, fisting one hand in the sheet, as she bobbed and sucked with that same relentless abandon. The heat was like nothing Steve had ever felt before, and the pressure was only building; after being deprived of such warmth while working on Nat, it felt like every nerve ending on his body was on fire. But when he thrashed a little harder, Nat eased up the pressure and lifted her face to him, continuing to stroke him as she asked, "Are you ready?"   
Steve didn't know how to answer that. He felt as though he had a million emotions all at once and his skin was stretched too tight for all of them to fit, and he was going to burst out of it if he didn't have some kind of release soon. He felt... _hungry_ , he realised; _like I did when I felt sunshine on my skin for the first time after being pulled from the ice_ , and he craved more of the sensation.   
"I need..." he tried again, every nerve ending raw and screaming, his voice weak and hoarse, "Nat, please, please..."

He propped himself up on his elbows as Nat's hand on his cock stilled, lining him up, as she settled herself over his lap. From here he had the most amazing view of her back in the mirror, and he could see his cock, the tip reddened and the whole harder than he could ever remember being in his life, where she was settling it between the folds of her lips. _Nat has clearly put some thought into me being able to see this_ , he realised gratefully, and bit his lip, waiting.

Nat was watching the warring emotions on Steve's face, and after what felt like a lifetime, he dragged his eyes from the view in the mirror and looked up into her face. She asked again, more gently this time, "Are you ready?"   
Steve, suddenly feeling far younger than his hundred years, nodded, not trusting himself to speak.   
Natasha placed a hand square in the middle of his chest and bore down onto him with her hips, and he felt himself being enveloped in white-hot heat, so tightly squeezed he felt he might burst with it. Immediately his elbows gave way and he fell flat on his back, but Nat was there, moving her hand from pressing his chest to the side of his face, kissing him as his hands flew to her hips, not sure if to stop her or pull her closer, so instead they trembled and merely held on for dear life as she sank onto him all the way. When she had seated his entire length, enveloping his desperately leaking cock, he whimpered when she stilled. Natasha searched his face, and apparently whatever she was looking for, she found- because she started to move.

She felt just as tight rising up off him as she did on the way down and "Oh GOD, NAT!!" as she rose and fell onto him and him into her it was too much and not enough and he was sobbing and he felt lit up from within and if he didn't get more of this he was going to combust, so he seized her hips in that vicelike grip and he snapped his hips upwards and she SHRIEKED. Steve's eyes whipped open, immediately remorseful that he might have hurt her, but Nat looked fucking delighted, so he did it again. And she cried out, again. And met his eyes with a challenge in them. "I didn't know you had that in you." He snapped his hips upwards again and her eyes fluttered closed as she bit back a groan.  
"Seriously, Rogers, I would have given you much less of a hard time if I had kno-ohhhh-" she finished on a groan as he snapped his hips up into her again. Her eyes blazed, and this, he knew what to do with. This Nat, with the fire of competition burning in her eyes, he knew, whether his cock was buried deep ( _Oh my God it is)_  in her or not. He smiled, and snapped his hips, and for the first time since he'd entered her quarters Nat saw his cocksure grin return. "Welcome back, Rogers."  
"Hi, Nat."   
"Can we -unh- try something?"   
He nodded and she bent down to press her forehead to his, for a quick peck.   
"I need you to kneel up like you were before, but you'll have to come out for a sec." Before waiting for a reply, she slipped from his grasp even through the bruising grip he'd had on her hips, and turned to face the mirror, also on her knees. His cock felt bereft without her warmth, so he immediately pressed his chest to her back and dropped his chin to her shoulder, mouthing at the juncture of collarbone and neck. She seized his cock and guided it home again, before leaning back onto him. "You may need to hold me up," she warned, "but I don't see that being a problem for you". Steve snaked an arm around her front, under her breasts, and grabbed her hip roughly with his other hand. Using the arm wrapped around her chest, and with her helping guide him, she sank onto him once more. The angle was tighter and it immediately had him awash in a thousand new sensations, all while her head rolled back onto his shoulder and her breathing in his ear drove him higher. After a few more thrusts she whimpered, "please, Steve" and he understood. He adjusted his arm so it ran between her breasts and up to grip at her shoulder, and he moved the hand on her hip to her clit, and she sank into his arms in relief as he took her weight. He used his strength to lift her by the ribs then drop her whole weight onto his cock, all the while preventing her from squirming away with his fingertips working on her already overstimulated clit. He caught their reflection in the mirror and couldn't stop staring at his cock, thicker than he could ever remember seeing it, plunging deep into her over, and over, and over again while she cried out in pleasure, as his own pleasure built. _She looks amazing on me; we look amazing._ He growled into her hair as he tugged her closer, alternating between dropping her weight onto him and snapping his hips up into her, and she shrieked with delight when he kissed her neck hard while she thrashed in his arms, enveloping her and holding her still so she had nowhere to go but back onto him, impaling her deep and sure every time. Their eyes met in the mirror, and she bit her lip hard enough to draw a speck of blood, before moaning with a slight tone of surprise, "Steve, I think I'm going to-"   
He thrust up into her again, and tried to look apologetic at interrupting her sentence. He wasn't. It showed.   
"I think I'm going to co-"  
Snap.  
She tried to glower, which was hard when she was in the middle of one of the greatest fucks of her life. He rubbed her clit again for good measure and she _mewled_ and squirmed in his arms. He moved his upper hand from her shoulder to her chest, taking care not to yank downward on it too hard when he snapped his hips upward into her again.   
"I'm going to come!" Nat bit out.   
Steve's chest swelled with delight and a little bit of pride. He continued his punishing pace, not giving Nat room to breathe or back away from his fingertips, and when he felt the woman tremble in his arms he seized hold of her nipple and pinched, even as he felt himself spiralling higher and higher himself. She SCREAMED his name and bore down and suddenly he was awash in her, her release as liquid as his own, slicking the way and making everything feel even more impossibly tight and wet and with a few more thrusts in which he mercifully let up on her clit, Steve followed, buried to the hilt in her. As overstimulated as she was, she felt him swell and pump his release into her in waves, and she felt rather than saw him sob into her neck, cradling her waist and hips.

They trembled together, as Steve's grip slackened and let Nat down so her knees could touch the bed again and take some of the soldier's weight on her shoulders, and she carded her fingers through the blond hair clinging to his brow as his head dropped forward onto her shoulder, watching him carefully in the mirror. "Steve, I'm going to hop off you now, can you lie back for me?"   
He obliged, and when she rearranged herself to lie sweatily in his arms, the quiet contentment he felt was more than worth all the anxiety. With sweat rapidly cooling on them both, she held Steve a moment more, then dragged him to the shower to clean up, hugging him but making no further moves to kiss him, which relieved Steve, as he wasn't sure what he would have done with that.

It was strange seeing Nat putting her emotional armour back on as she dressed, in that the process seemed almost imperceptible- but then Steve remembered that as her work could sometimes rely on her seduction skills, it made sense that the boundaries were thinner here. As she towelled off her red hair, he caught her smiling.   
"What's that smile for, Nat?"  
"I was just thinking that even though we did this whole thing for you, that that's the most fun I've had for myself in... quite a while."   
Steve grinned. "Happy to help. Training was a success, then?"  
Nat replied, "Well, let's just say that if you get bored, I wouldn't object to being your sparring partner again sometime."   
His eyes twinkled, and he laid a hand on her shoulder where she sat.  
"Still friends?"  
"Still friends." she confirmed.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I... yeah. 
> 
> JARVIS FOR BEST WINGMAN


End file.
